Electronic devices (e.g., semiconductor devices, such as memory chips, microprocessor chips, or imager chips) typically include a semiconductor die mounted on another structure (e.g., a substrate, another die, etc.) and encased in a protective covering (e.g., plastic encapsulations). The die includes functional features, such as for memory cells, processor circuits, and imager devices, as well as interconnects that are electrically connected to the functional features. The interconnects can be electrically connected to terminals outside the protective covering to connect the die to higher level circuitry.
Electronic devices can behave differently at different temperatures. For example, at higher temperatures, an electronic device can experience data errors (e.g., during operation) and/or structural failures (e.g., exacerbated by or independent of device operation). Generally, operating electronic devices at lower temperatures can permit faster operation and/or better performance (e.g., reduced noise). At extremely low (e.g., cryogenic) operating temperatures, however, some electronic devices can experience other undesirable effects, including reduced performance and/or structural failures (e.g., due in part to a thermal gradient between heat-generating features of the device and other portions of the device).